


Let Us Help You

by Carpenterfan03



Category: Feelthebeat, descendants - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpenterfan03/pseuds/Carpenterfan03
Summary: April Dibrina has finally accepted her new life as being not just a dancer herself, but being a dance teacher/ mentor to so many young kids. She is now dating Nick and being a dance teacher full time. Everything is going well until she gets a new student named Mal who is four. Mal is extremely small and shy. She doesn't think anything of it until her and her new boyfriend Nick encounter Mal acting very suspicious at the grocery store causing them to worry about Mal and what is really going on at home.
Relationships: April Dibrina/Nick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. What’s Going On With Mal?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I probably shouldn't be writing this because I already have so many stories, but I just got this idea and had to write it, so please let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Trigger Warning: This story does have child abuse in it.

April groaned as she was teaching the girls dance and most of them were doing well like she had taught them before, but they had gotten a new student and the new girl was extremely quiet, very young compared to the others, and she was not a very good listener.

She was talented however she had trouble actually following the steps. "Okay! From the beginning again!" April screamed out and the new girl with purple hair immediately raised her hand in panic.

"Ugh what Mal!" April asked the new girl in annoyance as all the other dancers were ready except for Mal. "What time is it!" The young four year old asked April making her roll her eyes as Mal would ask that same question everyday.

"It's almost 5 now get back in your position!" April screamed out to the girl making her eyes widen in complete panic as she was supposed to be home at 5 and her mommy was going to punish her for being late.

"It's 5! I have to go home now!" The young four year old screamed out in panic making April groan as Mal did this everyday. "Mal! You can't keep leaving class early! Class ends when I say it ends and I say it is not over! Now get back into position now!" April screamed out making Mal shake her head.

"But if I'm not home by 5 my mommy is gonna be really really really mad and she's gonna kill me!" The young girl screamed out as she wasn't kidding, but no one ever believed her.

April just groaned as she was getting sick of Mal and her over exaggerations. "Mal your mom is not going to kill you for being 5 minutes late now get back into position!" April screamed out making the young four year old sigh as she knew her mommy was going to hurt her for being late, but no one could actually know that and so she just got into position.

When class finally did end it was about 6 meaning that Mal was an hour late. Mal didn't even hesitate as she took off running as fast as she possibly could once April finally ended class making everyone all roll their eyes as to them Mal was just a kid that didn't really care about dance and took off the second she could leave.

They had no clue what her mommy would do to her if she was late. Mal just panted as she ran all the way home and froze in fear when her mom got angry. "Mal Bertha Faere! You are extremely late! I told you to be home at 5 and it is 6!" Maleficent screamed out in anger causing Mal to flinch as she knew what was coming next.

"Mommy I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I won't do it again! I promise!" The young four year old cried out in panic, but Maleficent just rolled her eyes as she didn't care. She didn't even want Mal.

Mal had been a drunken mistake and she had tried to get rid of her, but she couldn't afford to. "I don't care! I said be home by 5! You are disrespecting me! You should be lucky that you are even alive right now!" Maleficent screamed out to the young girl as she began to beat her making Mal cry and scream begging her mommy to stop hurting her.

Mal sighed in relief when her mom finally stopped hurting her after she passed out from drinking too much. The young four year old sighed as she forced herself up and began to look for some food as she was hungry.

Mal sighed when she found that there was no food and she hadn't eaten in so long, but she smiled when she found a one dollar bill as she picked it up and threw on a jacket to hide her bruises and then quickly snuck out to the store to go get some food.

Mal began to cry though when the lady at the register told her that she didn't have enough money to get the strawberries that she wanted. "But I'm hungry and this is all I have!" The young four year old told the lady making her sigh as she looked at Mal.

"I'm sorry kid, but you just don't have enough money," the lady told the young girl making Mal start screaming and crying as she hadn't eaten in so long and she was extremely hungry.

Mal's screaming immediately caused the lady to call for help where they all started trying to help as she didn't know what to do and she couldn't get a hold of Mal's mom and the young girl wouldn't stop freaking out.

"Hey isn't that one of your students," Nick asked his girlfriend as they had entered the store to get some food while Sarah and Michelle were at the house waiting and he had noticed the commotion over the young girl that was screaming and crying.

April immediately turned to look at what Nick was saying and she froze when she saw the young new girl in her class freaking out while people were trying to talk to her.

The purple haired little girl looked completely a mess making April start to worry a little as she decided to go see what was happening. "Yeah that's my student Mal, but what's happening," April asked Nick who just shrugged as they both ran over to see what was going on.

"What's going on," April asked one of the people trying to help the girl and the lady sighed. "I don't know she tried to buy strawberries with a dollar bill and she freaked out when I told her that she didn't have enough money," the lady told April and Nick who just nodded.

"Okay but why are you dealing with this? Shouldn't you call her mom?" April asked the lady who sighed. "We've tried her mom won't answer the phone," someone told April who sighed as she looked at the strawberries.

"Fine here I'll take the strawberries! Just make her calm down," April told the lady who immediately sighed in relief as she handed the strawberries to the young girl who immediately grabbed the strawberries and tried to leave but April pulled her back.

"I bought the strawberries and I am taking you home," April told the girl who just sighed as she didn't want anyone to see her home. "That's okay Miss. April. I can walk by myself and here you go this is all I have," Mal told April as she handed her the dollar bill and quickly ran back home before anyone could stop her and before her mom could find out.

Once Mal left April just looked at Nick in shock as she didn't know what was going on with Mal, but she was definitely concerned now. "I don't like the way she was acting," Nick told his girlfriend as it was obvious something was happening with the young girl as she freaked out over strawberries and then refused to accept help.

April just sighed as she looked at Nick. "Me too. And I'm going to figure out what's happening," April told Nick who nodded and they quickly finished shopping and left as they went back to Nick's house to try and relax, but they both couldn't stop thinking about Mal and how worrisome it was with how she was acting.


	2. More Suspicion

April just sighed as she was trying to sleep as she had just gotten back from Nick’s house, but everytime she tried to sleep her mind would just start thinking about that small purple haired little girl. 

She just sighed as she got out of bed and saw her father was still up. “Dad, can I ask you an important question,” April asked her dad who gave her a smile. “Of course! What’s on your mind,” April’s dad asked her, making her sigh. “It’s just that there is this new kid in my class and I’m a little worried about her. She had a huge melt down today at the grocery store over strawberries and Nick and I happened to witness it,” April told her dad who just nodded. 

“I see and um how old is she,” April’s dad asked her, making April sigh as she looked at him. “Four I think,” April told her dad who just gave her a smile. “Oh well then that’s perfectly normal. Children that age throw meltdowns all the time. You should have seen you when you were that age. Man those days were hard,” April’s dad jokingly told her, making her sigh. 

“So you don’t think anything could be going on then,” April asked her dad, choosing to ignore his comments about her. “You probably just witnessed a normal tantrum. Younger Kids can sometimes act like they are dying when nothing is even wrong. Now is that all you wanted to ask me about,” April’s dad told her, making April sigh as she decided her dad was probably right and she was just overreacting. 

She was used to teaching older kids around 11 or 12 and even the littles were about 6 or 7 which was a good two or three year older than Mal. Her dad was probably right she just wasn’t used to teaching a preschooler. 

“Thanks dad. You’re right. I’m probably just overreacting. Anyway good night,” April told her dad as she went back to her room and fell asleep as she wasn’t really worried anymore and figured Mal was just

reacting like how any other preschooler would react. 

“Okay now we have to beat the Royaltons this year so let’s back to work! Get into position now!” April screamed out to the girls as it was now the next day and she was trying to prepare the dancers for their big competition coming up. 

Mal just sighed as she was trying to focus, but everything was starting to feel dizzy. The two little girls June and Michelle who were standing next to her immediately noticed that Mal looked off as they started to talk to her wanting to see what was wrong getting the attention of April and Miss Barb. 

“What are you three doing! Stop socializing, you can do that later!” April told the girls in frustration. 

“But Miss. April, Mal says she doesn’t feel good,” Michelle told April immediately causing both her and Miss Barb to look at Mal as they saw how pale she looked and how she looked completely out of it as they realized Mal was about to pass out and they both went running over to the young girl in panic trying to help her. 

“Mal sweetie what’s wrong,” Miss Barb asked the young girl who just started crying. “I feel hot and dizzy,” the young four year old cried out, making Miss Barb immediately sit Mal down. 

“Okay sweetie just sit down okay and I’m going to get you some water okay,” Miss Barb told the young girl who just nodded. Once Miss Barb ran off to get Mal some water and calm the other kids who had witnessed it all April just looked at the young girl in concern as she was about to start drilling the girl for information when Miss Barb came back with the water. 

Mal just quickly took the water as she chugged the whole thing and began to feel better as she quickly stood back up. “Yay! I feel all better now!” The young four year old screamed out excitedly as she ran over to the other kids like nothing was wrong. 

Miss. Barb just laughed as she watched the young girl who recovered, so quickly as she figured Mal was probably just a little dehydrated and would be fine, so she wasn’t worried at all. April however just watched the girl in concern as yesterday's incident was starting to look more worrisome. 

April just sighed as she put her stern look back on and went back over to the dancers. “Mal! Go sit down over there! You are not dancing right now!” April told the girl when she saw that Mal was in her position about to dance again after almost collapsing. 

Mal just looked at April. “But I have to get better! And I’m okay now! I’m not dizzy anymore,” the young four year old told April who just glared at her as she didn’t want Mal dancing after almost passing out. 

“I don’t care! I am not letting you dance after almost passing out! Now go sit over there and watch us!” April screamed out making Mal immediately obey her as April was starting to scare her and sound like her mom with her harsh tone. 

“Yes ma’am!” Mal screamed out as she quickly got out of position and sat down on the sideline to watch. And the other kids just started laughing and talking as they found it funny how Mal called April ma’am. 

April just glared at the kids in frustration. “Okay I get it haha a four year old called me ma’am like I’m old or something. Whatever let’s just get back to work!” April screamed out immediately snapping the kids back into focus as they continued on with practice.

A few hours later April decided that it was enough for the day. “Okay we’re done now class is over. Now remember to keep practicing at home!” April told the kids who nodded as they all started to leave including Mal. 

“Bye Miss Barb thank you for helping me and bye Miss April! I’ll see you soon!” The small girl screamed out as she got up from her seat and was beginning to walk out, but April pulled Mal back as she was worried about her with Mal almost fainting in class, and she wanted to talk to Mal alone. 

“Not so fast! You and I are going to talk,” April told the young girl who just shook her head no as her mommy would get mad and she needed to be home or else she would get a worse punishment as her mom was still mad at her for being late the day before. 

“No thank you Miss. April. My mommy is home and I gotta be home now or she’s gonna be mad like yesterday. Oh and I gotta get home before my mommy finds the strawberries!” The young girl told April as she began to run out the door of the barn, but April grabbed her by her arm to try and stop her causing Mal to start crying as she had a lot of bruises on her arm that she was covering with a jacket. 

April immediately looked at the girl in shock as she had barely even grabbed Mal. “That hurt? I barely even touched you,” April told the small girl as she tried to lift up Mal’s sleeve, but the small girl just quickly released herself from April’s grip before April could pull up her sleeve.

“I’m sorry Miss April, but I really gotta go home now! Bye,” the young four year old screamed out in panic as she quickly ran home leaving April just in complete shock and concern as Mal wouldn’t even let her see her arm after crying from barely even touching her. Which meant something was definitely wrong. 

  
  



	3. Let Us Help

"I don't know what to do Nick! I want to help her, but she won't let me! I'm really worried about her!" April told her boyfriend as she had called him after her little encounter with Mal. She couldn't stop freaking out about it. The young girl was clearly suffering at home. It was late at night and raining but they were just talking in the barn like they used to do when they were kids.

Just as Nick was about to respond they heard a noise and they looked up in complete shock to see the small purple haired girl soaking wet and shaking while covered in injuries and clinging to an old worn out stuffed animal. 

"Oh my god! Mal what are you doing here and what happened!" April screamed out as she immediately grabbed the girl and dragged her inside of the barn and away from the rain and Nick handed her a towel. 

The small four year old just started sobbing after that. "Mommy made me leave the house again because I'm not smart like the other kids in my preschool. I was gonna stay here tonight until mommy let me come home, but I can go to the park instead. I love the park anyway!" Mal told the two and April couldn't stop herself as she started to cry just hearing the innocence of Mal and the suffering she was going through. 

"No Mal you are not going to sleep at the park. Especially not when it's raining. And no you are not sleeping in the barn. Come on let's get you fixed up and you are staying in my house tonight," April told the young girl who just looked at April in shock. 

"It's okay Miss. April I will just..." Mal was interrupted by April who was not taking no for an answer. Every time she tried to help the small girl she refused it, but April would not budge on this. 

"No Mal! You are not sleeping in a barn! Or in the park! I am putting my foot down! It's dangerous!" April told the girl. "But I..." The small four year old started to say, but got interrupted again this time by Nick.

"Mal you can't sleep in a barn! Now come on, April and I are going to help you, but you need to let us," Nick told the small girl who just sighed as she knew she wasn't going to win the argument. 

"Okay then! Can I have some food too?" The small four year old asked April who just nodded sadly making the small girl so excited. "Really! Yay! Come on let's go inside!" The small girl screamed out with so much joy in her voice making April and Nick feel even worse seeing her get so excited at the mention of just getting to eat. 

Once they got inside April found an old toddler outfit that she used to wear as she handed it to Mal as Mal was soaking wet. "Here go put this on and get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold," April told the girl who just looked at the clothes in shock. 

"Really!" The small girl screamed out excitedly as normally her mommy made her stay in her wet clothes. She then ran off with the clothes to go change.

Once Mal got back April helped Mal with her injuries while Nick got her some food to eat and then when April finished she looked the small girl in the eyes. "Mal, your mommy is hurting you isn't she? And you aren't getting fed at home either are you?" April asked the small girl who just quickly filled with panic as she looked at April and Nick. 

"No! Mommy isn't hurting me! And I do eat food at home!" Mal screamed out, making April sigh as she knew Mal was lying. "Okay then Mal where did you get those injuries and what happened today at dance class. You almost passed out," April told the girl who just panicked again. 

"I fell down! And I just got a little dizzy today. It's okay. It happens all the time! I promise mommy isn't hurting me! She just gets mad sometimes, but she doesn't hurt me! I promise," the young girl cried out in panic. 

April just sighed again as she motioned for Nick to leave the room in which he got right away as he left to go home and April's dad was out of town meaning it was just her and Mal. 

"Okay Mal it's just you and me. Can you just tell me the truth please. Mal I want to help you. Just tell me the truth. Is your mommy hurting you and starving you," April asked the small girl with so much sincerity in her voice making Mal look at April.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Mal asked April who sighed as she nodded even though she was already going to call CPS. "Pinky promise," the young girl asked April as she held up her pinky and April sighed again as she just went along with the girl. 

"Okay if you promise! Then yes my mommy sometimes hurts me and we don't have much food at home, but..." the small girl told April, but she couldn't finish talking as April just shook her head as she started dialing CPS. 

"So your mom is hurting you and starving you?" April asked the girl who just nodded. "Yeah but I deserve it because I wasn't supposed to be born. And I ruined mommy's life," the small four year old told April as if what she was saying was totally normal. 

"No Mal it's not okay! No one deserves to be treated like that. And Mal it's not okay for your mom to treat you like that and say those things to you!" April screamed out as she found the number she was looking for and pressed on it. 

The young purple haired girl just watched in confusion as she didn't understand what April was doing. "Miss. April what are you doing," Mal asked April who just sighed as she looked at the little girl. 

"Mal I have to report this!" April told the small girl whose eyes just widened in panic as she didn't want April to tell anyone. "You can't! My mommy will get really really really mad! And you can't do it! You pinky promised! You’re not supposed to break a pinky promise!" Mal screamed out making April sigh as she knew Mal didn't want her to do this, but she needed to. 

If she knew this was going on and she chose to ignore it then that would make her just as bad as she would be letting it continue and she wouldn’t ever let herself get over something like that. Allowing a child to be harmed all because the child didn’t want her to report it. 

"Mal I know you don't want me to do this, but I can't just keep letting your mom do this to you! She is hurting you and neglecting you! She kicked you out of your house and made you go sleep outside in the rain! I'm sorry Mal, but I'm reporting this!" April told the four year old as she picked up the phone.

“You can’t! You can’t do this! It’s not fair!” The young girl screamed out and April just sighed as she ignored Mal’s screams of protest as she picked up the phone and began to speak. 

"Hi, yes I would like to file a child abuse and neglect report,” April said throught the phone as soon as the person on the other end picked up. And Mal just looked at April with a look of betrayal as April was going to get in her trouble. 

“No! You Pinky promised not to tell anyone! I can’t trust you anymore Miss. April! You broke a pinky promise! And you’re a liar! They are gonna take me away now and it’s all your fault! I gotta go away before they find me!” The young girl screamed out as she grabbed her ratty old toy and took off running before April could stop her. 

  
  



	4. Is She Going To Be Okay?

As soon as the four year old took off running April dropped the phone as she took off running in the same direction Mal had taken off in. Mal was tiny there was no way the small girl could run that fast 

“Mal! Oh come on where did she go! Mal! Mal!” April screamed out in panic and April’s screaming got the attention of Sarah who was worried after her older brother came home looking very upset, but wouldn’t tell her why. 

“April what’s going on,” Sarah asked the older girl causing April to look at Sarah in shock as Sarah was supposed to be at home. “Sarah why are you not at home. It’s late,” April told the girl who just rolled her eyes. “Why are you screaming for Mal,” Sarah asked April who just sighed. 

“Sarah please I can’t deal with this right now. I have to find Mal like now. Do you have any clue where Mal would go,” April asked Sarah as she was desperate. Sarah just looked at April as she didn’t understand what was going on, but April looked desperate and worried which was concerning. 

“Yeah Michelle and Mal play together all the time. Mal loves the park have you checked there?” Sarah asked April who gasped as she totally forgot about the park and she just quickly took off running without even saying anything to Sarah. 

April sighed in relief when she found the small purple haired girl sitting on the merry go round and clinging to her old ratty toy. “Mal! There you are,” April called out and the small girl looked up and immediately froze when she saw April as she tried to run again, but April stopped her. 

“Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Stop it! Let go! Miss April! Let go! Please let go of me!” The small girl screamed out as she began to cry and thrash as she started having trouble breathing causing April to panic.

“Mal! Mal! Mal! Calm down! You have to calm down! I want to help you! I promise Mal I’m not here to hurt you! Please calm down,” April rambled out when she could see that Mal was still struggling to breath. 

Mal just continued to cry and thrash as she finally managed to get away and took off running again, but she was in so much pain, it was hard to breathe, and she felt everything start to spin as she fell into darkness and hit the ground. 

April immediately took off running to where she saw the girl fall as she quickly checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found one as she quickly started calling 911. “April it’s going to be okay. She’s going to be fine,” Nick told April as they were at the hospital waiting for news on Mal as she had quickly called Nick after it happened and he immediately came to support her as April refused to leave until she knew Mal would be okay. 

“How do you know that! She’s just so young! I don’t get it! How can her mom do this to her!” April rambled out as she continued to pace back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Finally after another 30 minutes someone came out and April immediately stopped pacing as she ran over to the doctor. 

“Is she going to be okay,” April asked the doctor in panic and he sighed as he looked at her. “Are you family,” the doctor asked April who sighed. “No, but I called 911 and I’m the only one here right now. Please I need to know if she’s okay. She’s one of my students,” April rambled out and the doctor just sighed as he knew he wasn’t supposed to do this, but April seemed desperate and he didn’t want Mal to be alone. 

“She’s going to be fine. However she is severely underweight and extremely dehydrated. She also has a lot of injuries both internal and external, but we have taken care of both and we have put her on IV with fluids and nutrients. She will most likely need to stay here for a while as she recovers and we are very concerned about how she has gotten these injuries. We have asked her and she told us that she fell. Now we are very certain that it was child abuse, but we can’t get her to admit it,” the doctor told April who just slowly nodded as she was trying to take in all the information. 

“Can I see her?” April asked the doctor who just sighed. “What’s your name,” the doctor asked April. “April Dibrina,” April told the doctor who smiled a little. “Yes you can see her. She has actually been asking for you,” the doctor told April as he led her to Mal’s room. 

As soon as April entered the room the small four year old that was sitting on the bed and watching Tv smiled. “Miss April! Hi MIss April!” The small girl screamed out as she entered the room. “ Mal, are you okay? You really scared me today,” April told the girl who just laughed. 

“Yeah I’m fine Miss April! Ooh and look what they gave me! It’s a new toy! It’s a dragon and it’s purple! I love it so much! And they have a tv! Ooh and they give me all the food that I could ever want! I love it here! It’s so much better than my house!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making April’s eyes fill with tears again that she quickly wiped away. 

She couldn’t believe how horrible Mal was being treated that a hospital was better than her own home. “I um see that Mal. So if you’re okay then I should probably go home. It’s late and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay because when I saw you collapse like that it scared me so much,” April told the small girl as she started to get up, but Mal quickly reached up as she grabbed April’s arm. 

“Miss April I’m sorry for getting mad at you. Can you please stay with me. I don’t wanna be alone. Please don’t leave me alone Miss April. It’s really scary all alone and I’m scared of the doctors and nurses,” the small girl cried out, making April not be able to resist as she just nodded and sat down on a chair close to Mal’s bed making the small girl smile. 

“Thank you Miss April!” The young girl told April who just smiled a little. “No problem Mal. I don’t think I would feel comfortable leaving you by yourself either,” April told the small girl who nodded as she started to drift off, but just as she did she looked at April.

“Miss April you’re really nice. I wish you were my mommy,” the small girl told April as she drifted off to sleep leaving April in shock as Mal had just said she wanted her to be her mom. Just as April was trying to process what was happening the door barged open and a clearly trashed lady came in and smirked. 

“Oh where is my darling baby girl! Oh there she is! Mal get up mommy is here!” Maleficent slurred out and April immediately filled with anger and protectiveness as she knew who this lady was; it was Mal’s mom. 

  
  



	5. Should We Do This?

“What are you doing here!” April screamed out to the lady who just smirked as she tried to get close to the four year old, but April wasn’t letting her. “Oh can’t a mother just come and visit her child in the hospital,” Maleficent told April in her condescending voice making April even more angry when she looked at the woman who did this to her own child. 

“No you can’t! You have no right to be here! You did this to her!” April screamed out making Maleficent roll her eyes. “Oh and who is going to stop me from seeing my child? I think you seem to be forgetting that my name is on her legal papers! I have full custody of her and you can’t stop me from seeing my child! In fact I want you out!” Maleficent screamed out causing the small girl to start stirring and her eyes immediately widened in panic when she saw her mom in the room. 

“Miss April save me! I don’t want my mommy to hurt me! Please don’t let her get to me again!” The small girl started screaming, crying, and thrashing causing her heart monitor to start beating extra fast and getting the attention of the nurses who came running in. 

“What’s going on!” The nurse asked in panic causing Mal to start screaming as she pointed to her mom. “No! I don’t want her here! I don’t want her here! She’s gonna hurt me! She’s gonna hurt me!” The small girl screamed out and the nurse looked at the two girls. 

“I’m going to need you both to leave,” the nurse told the two adults as she tried to calm Mal down causing Maleficent to get angry. “You can’t kick me out! I am her mother and I have a right to stay!” Maleficent screamed out making Mal start thrashing and screaming again. 

“Ma’am I don’t care. Your child is in distress right now and we are telling you that you need to leave before you cause that child to go into cardiac arrest!” The nurse screamed out and April just looked at the nurse in shock and concern as Mal kept thrashing and screaming causing her heart monitor to keep beating faster and faster. 

“That can happen!” April asked in shock making the nurse sigh. “Not very often, but it does still happen, yes. And right now her body is still very weak,” the nurse told April who nodded as she quickly got up to leave not wanting to be the cause of Mal going into cardiac arrest, but Mal just reached up for her again.

“No! Miss April stay! I want you to stay!” The small girl screamed out causing Maleficent to lose it. “Shut up you ungrateful brat! I am your mother not this disgraceful wanna be Broadway dancer!” Maleficent screamed out as she tried to lunge at the four year old, but the nurses held her back as they called for backup and she was dragged out of the room leaving the small girl sobbing. 

Right before Maleficent was dragged out April just slapped her. “That’s for what you did to Mal! And you are not a mother! Anyone that treats a child like that doesn’t deserve to be called a mother!” April screamed out as she was angry. Once Maleficent was dragged out Mal just looked at April as she laughed. 

“Miss April you just slapped my mommy!” The young girl told April as she started to laugh and April just laughed a little too. “Yeah I did. She deserves way worse than that, but I’m sure the police will handle that,” April told the young girl who smiled and nodded. 

“Miss. April does that mean that I don’t have to live with my mommy anymore?” The young girl asked April who was about to respond when a strange lady came in and April immediately knew who it was while the small girl was just confused. 

“Hi there Mal right?” The CPS worker asked the girl who smiled and nodded. “Yeah I’m Mal! Who are you,” the young four year old asked the lady who smiled. “I am Belle and my job is to make sure that you get to live in a nice and safe home away from your mommy,” the CPS woman told the small girl who smiled. 

“Really! I don’t have to live with my mommy anymore?” Mal screamed out happily making the lady laugh a little, but she stopped when she noticed April. “Oh hello and who might you be,” the lady asked April who just smiled. “I’m her dance teacher and I was the one that brought her here after I caught her trying to sleep in my dad’s barn,” April told the worker who nodded. 

“I see well would it be okay if you went out there for a little so I can speak to Mal alone,” the worker asked April who nodded, but Mal got upset as she didn’t know if she could trust this lady and she wanted April because April made her feel safe. 

“No Miss April don’t leave!” Mal screamed out and April just sighed as she looked at the small four year old. “Mal I have to, but I will be right back okay,” April told the young girl as she left the room. Once April left the CPS worker just smiled at Mal as she sat down by her bed. 

“Okay now sweetie can you tell me a little bit about yourself and your family,” the worker asked Mal as she was trying to keep Mal distracted while she figured out where Mal would be placed as according to Mal’s records her mom was abusive and her dad wasn’t mentioned on her birth certificate. And there was no information about other family members. 

“I’m Mal and I’m 4 years old! I love dragons and my favorite color is purple! I also really love strawberries too! And dancing. I do dancing at Newhope Dance Studio!” The small girl told the worker and she nodded. 

“I see. Well can you tell me about your family?” The CPS worker asked Mal who nodded. “Yeah! I have a mommy but she’s really mean and I don’t wanna live with her anymore. I don’t know who my daddy is though! And mommy says she didn’t have any brothers or sisters and that her mommy and daddy are not alive anymore. I don’t have any brothers and sisters either,” the young girl told the social worker who nodded as she started writing stuff down. 

“Got it, so you have no other family?” The social worker asked the little girl who nodded. “Yeah! Are you gonna make me live with strangers? I don’t wanna live with strangers! I wanna live with Miss April!” The small girl screamed out making the lady sigh as she didn’t know how to deal with this. 

Mal had no relatives and the lady she wanted to live with had no blood relation to her and it didn’t seem like she was signed up to be a foster or an adoption parent. “I’ll tell you what. How about I go talk to Miss April and then I will come back and we can talk about what will happen next okay,” the social worker told the little girl who just nodded. 

“Okay, but I hope I can live with Miss. April because she makes me feel safe,” Mal told the lady making her feel even worse as she knew Mal wanted to live with April, but they had so many rules in place that it wouldn’t be that easy. 

“Okay I’ll see what I can do bye Mal. I’ll see you soon,” the CPS worker told the four year old who smiled and waved goodbye. Once the worker left she found April who was just sitting with Nick. 

She just smiled a little as she looked at the two. “Hi can I please speak to you for a minute,” the social worker asked the two who just nodded. “Okay well I’ll take that as a yes. Now I understand that it was you who called in the report against Mal Faere’s mom, Maleficent Faere, correct?” The CPS worker asked the two who just nodded as they didn’t know what she was trying to say. 

“Okay well I would like you to know that we are definitely removing her from her mother’s custody and she will be placed in a new temporary home,” the social worker told the two. “Wait you mean like foster care? Doesn’t she have any family she can live with?” April asked as she didn’t like the idea of the small girl living with strangers. 

“Unfortunately the only family she has is her mom. And we have no information on her dad, so we have no way of knowing if she does have any other family,” the social worker told the two who just nodded. “What if April and I wanted to adopt her?” Nick asked the social worker leaving both April and the social worker in shock as they both weren’t expecting him to say that. 

April quickly snapped out of her shock as she looked at the lady. “Yeah what if we wanted to take her in. Could we do that?” April asked the social worker who sighed as she looked at the very young couple.

“Well of course adoption is always an option, but unfortunately none of you have signed up to be adoptive parents and seeing as you both are still very young it isn’t going to be an easy process,” the social worker told the younger two adults who just nodded taking in the information. 

“So if we are willing to put in the work and go through the process we can adopt her and save her from foster care?” April asked the worker who smiled as she could see the young couple were caring people and the young girl deserved parents like them. “Yes that is correct, so are you two willing to make this new change,” the social worker asked the two young adults who just looked at each other as they were deciding whether they were ready for this big step or not. 

  
  



	6. Going Home

“Are you sure you want to do this with me,” April asked Nick who smiled and nodded. “Yeah let’s do it. That little girl deserves a good home and besides I’m practically raising my sisters already what’s one more kid. And it might be good for Michelle to have another little girl to play with since Sarah is getting too old for that kind of stuff,” Nick told April who smiled as she kissed him. 

“Yes we want to take the next step,” April told the social worker who laughed. “Okay great now there is one other thing that I should mention. Considering the fact that you two are not married that may make this process more difficult as we prefer the couples that adopt to be married,” the social worker told the couple who just looked at each other. 

“So if we’re not married we can’t do this?” April asked the lady in confusion making her laugh a little. “I’m not saying that, but it would make the process easier on us,” the social worker told the two who nodded. 

“Okay well I will go get started on the process of getting you two eligible for adopting her. Until then I recommend taking some of my recommendations into consideration and I will see you soon,” the worker told the couple as she left. 

“So what do you want…” April told Nick as they were back at her house discussing what to do next. And Nick just kissed her, making her smile. “Let’s just do it!” Nick told April who just looked at him in confusion. “Just do what,” April asked Nick who laughed. “Let’s just get married! What do you say!” Nick asked April who just looked at him in shock. 

“What! Nick we can’t just get married!” April screamed out in shock making him laugh. “Why not? I mean think about it! We’re already in the process of adopting a kid together and she did say it makes the process easier. Plus we were high school sweethearts, so we’ve been together for so long now,” Nick told April who continued to look at him like he was insane. 

“Yeah, but we broke up right after high school and just got back together recently,” April told Nick, making him laugh again, but before he could respond her phone rang making her sigh as she picked up. “Yes hi is this April Dibrina I am calling from New Hope Children’s Hospital you are listed as Mal Faere’s temporary guardian,” the receptionist told April over the phone making her worried. 

“What’s wrong?” April asked, making the lady laugh. “Nothing is wrong, it's actually great news. She has made a lot of improvements and she’s actually ready to be released today if you are willing to come and get her. We have it on file with her social worker that you are in the process of adopting her and are listed as her temporary guardian for now,” the receptionist told April through the phone making her smile. 

“Yeah that’s great. I’m on my way now. Thank you for informing me,” April told the receptionist as she got off the phone and looked at Nick. “That was the hospital Mal is doing great and is being released today,” April told Nick, making him smile. “That’s great,” Nick told April, making her nod. 

“Yeah I know, but we have nothing! They said this process could take a while and that she would probably be in the hospital for awhile, so I was planning for us to get some stuff later, but now she’s being released early and I am technically her temporary guardian until everything becomes finalized. I am not prepared at all. And I don’t even know if I’m ready for this. Maybe we are rushing into things,” April rambled out to Nick who just smiled. 

“April relax. We are ready for this and I have two sisters. We have plenty of stuff that Mal can use. Sarah and Michelle both have a bunch of old clothes that Mal could probably fit into and we have so many toys that Sarah is too old for and Michelle doesn’t like. Mal loves playing with them. Now come on let’s go get her,” Nick told April making her smile as she felt better. 

“Yeah you’re right,” April told Nick as they made it to the hospital and Mal was waiting for them as she had a small bag. “Hi Miss April! They said I get to go home with you! I’m so happy!” The young girl screamed out making April laugh as she looked at the happy little girl. 

“Yeah you do come on let’s go,” April told the little girl as she grabbed her hand and Nick grabbed her other and they left the hospital. When they got to the car Mal looked at the car seat in shock. “What’s that,” Mal asked Nick and April who laughed. “Mal that’s Michelle’s old car seat. It’s to keep you safe,” Nick told the little girl who looked at it in shock. 

“It looks weird,” the small girl told the two, making them laugh again as April helped her get into the seat and buckled her up. “I don’t like this!” Mal screamed out as she tried to get the seat belt off. “Mal you have to use it. You are too small to be sitting without one,” April told the small girl who got upset. 

“I don’t like it! I don’t like it! I don’t like it!” Mal screamed out as she tried to get the seat belt off. “Hey Mal look at me. It’s okay. It’s just a seat belt. It’s not going to hurt you,” April told the small girl, making her calm down a little. “It’s not,” the small girl asked April, making her sigh as she hated having to explain things like that to the innocent little girl. 

“No Mal it’s not. It’s just there to make sure you stay safe if the car ever got into an accident,” April told the four year old who smiled and nodded. “Okay! Mommy once drove into a tree with me in the car. It was really scary! She told the people she didn't mean to, but she lied!” Mal told April and Nick who both felt awkward as they listened to the girl’s story. 

“Okay um Mal why don’t we talk about something else,” Nick told the little girl making her laugh. “Okay! Like what,” the small girl asked the two. “How about school. How’s school going? What grade are you in,” Nick asked Mal who just started laughing. 

“You’re funny! I’m in preschool silly! I don’t get grades!” The young four year old told Nick as if what he said was the most hilarious thing she had ever heard making him laugh. “Oh yeah I forgot you’re a little younger than Michelle, so how’s nap time,” Nick told the small girl making her laugh. 

“You’re funny! Miss April he’s funny!” Mal told April, making her laugh as she liked seeing Mal so happy. “Yeah he is huh,” April told the small girl, making Nick laugh as they arrived at April’s house. “Yeah, but you love me,” Nick told April who laughed. “That I do,” April told Nick as she kissed him. 

“So any word on that question from earlier,” Nick jokingly asked April who laughed as she unbuckled Mal’s car seat. “Let’s think about it,” April told Nick as she helped Mal inside the house. “That wasn’t a no!” Nick told April excitedly, making her laugh. 

Once they got inside April’s dad was home and he just looked at April in shock. “April who is that little cutie watching tv on our couch,” April’s dad asked her, making her laugh. “Dad, that's Mal Faere, she's the little girl I was talking about earlier. Remember that little girl I told you I was worried about. It turns out I was right to be worried. Her mom Maleficent was hurting her. Oh wow I never realized how much that name actually fits. Anyway Nick and I are in the process of adopting her,” April told her dad, making him freeze up as he looked at April. 

“Wait did you say Maleficent? What is her last name again?” April’s dad asked her, making her confused as to what her dad was trying to get out. “Faere why?” April asked her dad who just looked like he was about to pass out. 

“And you said she’s four?” April’s dad asked again making her even more worried. “Yeah why?” April asked her dad who just sat down and sighed. “I think I might be Mal’s dad,” he told April, making both her and Nick look at him in complete shock. 

  
  



	7. The Start Of A Better Life

“What! You better explain now!” April screamed out after she took Mal to bed and came back out not wanting Mal to hear any of it as she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“Okay, it was about five years ago. You had just left to go make your big broadway debut and I was feeling lonely and upset, so I went out and I got a little drunk. There was this woman there named Maleficent Faere she was a very intimidating woman and her husband had just left her claiming she wasn’t the easiest to get along with. She was drunk and upset too. One thing led to another and well you know. I never saw her again after that,” April’s dad told her and Nick making them just stare at him in shock as April began to feel even more horrible at the possibility of having a half sister she never even knew about. 

“So you’re telling me there is a possibility that the little girl that was just abused by her mom and who spent four years of her life being treated that way could possibly be your daughter and my half sister!” April screamed out as she was angry at her dad. 

“I didn’t even know Maleficent was pregnant; she never even told me. Like I said that was the last time I ever saw her or heard from her, but the timing matches,” April’s dad told her, making April upset still.

“Well I want you to take a paternity test! I want to know if Mal is my half sister or not! I can’t believe you! If those tests come back and you’re her father I am never speaking to you again,” April told her dad as she was upset. 

“April honey don’t be like that. I don’t even know if I am the father she could very much be the ex husband’s daughter,” Frank told April who just rolled her eyes. “Whatever I need to know if she’s your daughter or not it will make this process easier on us if she is and by the way we already agreed to adopt her, so if she is your daughter that isn't changing,” April told her dad who sighed as he felt horrible and guilty and he didn’t even know if Mal was his daughter or not. 

“Of course I am definitely not at the age to be raising another child. She’s all yours, so how do we even do this,” April’s dad asked her and Nick who just sighed as they went to get Mal.

“Miss April how come I had to put that thingy in my mouth yesterday,” the small four year old asked April who sighed as she didn’t want to tell Mal about the possibility of knowing her dad until they at least knew for sure. 

“Because it’s complicated. I’ll tell you later. So this is your preschool,” April asked the little girl as she looked at the very cheap looking school. “Yeah!” The small four year old told April as they made it inside Mal’s preschool and April was already feeling uneasy by the school. As soon as they got to the school Mal let go of April’s hand as she took off running and sat down by some kids. 

Just as April was leaving the teacher noticed her as she smiled. “Oh, so you’re Mal’s mom. I was wondering if you would ever make an appearance. Usually Mal just comes here by herself,” the teacher told April making her feel uneasy as the other moms were all staring at her now with judgemental looks. 

“Miss April why are we leaving preschool!” The small four year old cried out after April didn’t like the way people were judging her and she immediately pulled Mal from the school. 

“Mal you don’t need that. Preschool is just a better word for daycare and you don’t need that. And those people are jerks anyway,” April told the small girl as she walked with her back to the house. 

When they got back to the house Nick happened to be there as he had come over to see April. “April explain to me why Mal isn’t in preschool,” Nick told April and Mal just laughed.

“Miss April said preschool is pointless and I don’t need it! Ooh Dragon Tales is on!” The small four year old screamed out excitedly as she sat down on the couch and started watching Tv.

“April you pulled her from preschool,” Nick asked April in disbelief, making her roll her eyes. “I would hardly call that a preschool more like a jail for kids. Besides preschool is pointless anyway,” April told Nick. 

“April it may seem pointless, but they learn a lot of basics in preschool,” Nick told April who rolled her eyes. “Mal what’s a circle,” April screamed out and Mal just laughed. “That’s a circle! It’s round!” Mal told April who nodded and then looked at Nick. 

“See she knows stuff!” April told Nick who rolled his eyes. “Mal sing the alphabet song,” Nick told the small girl who just smiled. “Okay! A, B, C, D, um…, L, M, N, O, P… um, W, X, Y and Z,” the small girl sang out, making Nick just look at April with an I told you so look. 

“Okay so maybe she doesn’t know the alphabet, but I still think preschool is a waste of time,” April told Nick who just sighed. “Okay fine, but I hope you know this means that we are responsible for getting her to learn the basics that she needs for kindergarten,” Nick told April who just groaned as she didn’t think about that. 

“Why? They have online programs now. Just stick her in front of the computer and let the computer teach her. I don’t see the problem,” April told Nick as she sat down by the four year old that was watching the Tv and completely oblivious to what was going on. 

“April you can’t just stick a four year old in front of a screen for that long. It’s bad for them. I don’t even let Michelle do that and she’s a few years older than Mal,” Nick told April as he had already been basically raising his two sisters and knew a lot more about kids than April did. And April just sighed as she didn’t get why Nick was making such a big deal over preschool. 

“You are worrying way too much. She’s only 4. She’ll be fine. And besides even if she doesn’t do well in school she always has dancing to fall back on. She’s a pretty good dancer especially for her age and having me raise her she will have a better advantage when she’s older if she sticks with it,” April told Nick who just sighed, but nodded as he realized she was right. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” Nick told April who smiled and nodded as she kissed him. “Of course I’m right,” April told Nick, making him laugh. “Okay well I should probably go now. I have some studying to do and please April don’t let her watch Tv all day. And do not make her practice dancing right now,” Nick told April as he got up to leave. 

April just rolled her eyes as she looked at Nick. “Okay what kind of monster do you think I am? I’m not going to make a kid that just got out of the hospital practice dancing. I’ll at least give her another day,” April told Nick, making him look at her in shock and she started laughing. “I’m kidding! I’m gonna wait at least a week before I let her start dancing again. I am going to bring her to practice though because I still want her to learn the steps, but not actually participate. Gosh do you really think I’m that horrible of a person,” April playfully told Nick who just laughed as he kissed her on more time. 

“No I was just making sure,” Nick told April as he waved goodbye to Mal and then left. Once Nick left Mal just looked at April. “Miss April?” Mal asked April as she was starting to worry about something. “Yeah Mal,” April asked the little girl who sighed as she looked down. 

“Do you think the other kids are gonna be mad at me,” the small girl asked April as she knew that they thought Mal didn’t care about dance and they got annoyed by her a lot. “No Mal they won’t they are good kids. And you’re friends with Michelle and June. And you know Sarah. Mal they won’t be mad at you for being in the hospital,” April told the small girl who just nodded. 

“But what about Sarah? She’s gonna be mad at me because she wants you to be her mommy too,” the small girl told April who sighed as she pulled the small girl close to her. “Mal, trust me you have nothing to be worried about. Sarah is not going to be mad at you okay. I promise,” April told the small girl who smiled after that. 

“Okay good!” Mal told April who smiled. “So um what are we watching,” April asked the small girl making her laugh. “Dragon Tales! I love it because it has dragons in it and that’s my favorite animal! My mommy says dragons aren’t real though! Miss April are dragons real?” the small girl asked April, making her freeze as she didn’t know what to say. 

She didn’t like the idea of lying to kids, but at the same time Mal had been through so much already. “Yeah Mal they’re real, but they don’t exist here. They exist in a magical world far away from here called um… Auradon yeah let’s go with that,” April told the small girl making her get excited. 

“Really! That sounds so cool! I wish I could go there someday and see a real a dragon! That would be the bestest thing ever!” Mal screamed out as she continued to watch the show until she fell asleep and April took her to her new room. 

When April got done doing that she went back out to start working on some more choreography, but just as she was doing that her dad came home holding a piece of paper. “I got the results back,” April’s dad told her making her quickly grab the paper from her dad as she started reading through it and then looked at her dad. 

“So what does it say,” April’s dad asked her and April just looked at him. “Congrats you have another kid,” April told her dad sarcastically as she was still upset by the whole thing. 

“What let me see that,” April’s dad called out as he read through the paper. “Oh how bout that. Well it looks like you have a sister after all,” April’s dad told her, making her just roll her eyes at how chill her dad was acting about all this. 

“Miss April and Miss April’s dad what’s going on,” the small four year old asked the two as she heard a lot of noise and it woke her up. The two adults just looked over at the small four year old in shock as they forgot Mal was still in the house and they didn’t know how to deal with this. 

“Nothing Mal just go back to the room okay go get ready dance class is about to start,” April told the small girl trying to change the subject and sighed in relief when it worked. “Okay Miss April I will,” the small girl screamed out as she ran to her room. 

“Well that was a close one,” April’s dad told her, making her roll her eyes as she was upset with him. “Just take these results to the social worker and get Nick and I custody of her!” April told her dad who just sighed as he took the papers. 

He was feeling so guilty. He never even knew he had another kid and not just that, but a young child that was abused and hurt by her own mom. And his oldest was mad at him and probably was never going to see him in the same way again. 

Once April’s dad left she just went to Mal’s room to go check on her and laughed when she saw what Mal was wearing. “Okay I said get dressed not play dress up,” April told the small girl playfully, making Mal laugh. 

“I’m not playing dress up silly! I’m gonna wear this! And Miss April I wanna dance today I don’t wanna watch! Please Miss April,” the small girl told her, making April smile. “And Nick was worried about me forcing you to dance. Shows him. Yeah Mal you can dance today, but if you feel off you need to tell me and then you’re done got it and no lying about it. I can tell and if you lie you’re done for the week no exceptions,” April told the young girl who smiled. 

“Okay yay! You’re the best! Come on let’s go!” Mal screamed out excitedly, making April laugh. 

  
  



	8. A Pretty Bad Night

Mal sighed as she sat in her new bed trying to sleep, but she was afraid to. She was afraid that this was all just a dream and that if she went to sleep it would all be over and she would be stuck with her mean mommy again. 

It had been a few days since she had been taken away from her mommy and was now living with April. It all seemed like a dream and she didn’t want to wake up from it. Mal tried to fight her sleep, but a few seconds later she felt her eyes close as she quickly drifted off to sleep. Mal quickly regretted it when her mind immediately filled with old memories of what her mommy had done to her.

**Mal’s Nightmare**

_ Mal is sitting down and coloring on an old piece of paper that she managed to get a hold of. “Mal Bertha Faere! Get up right now! Your stupid preschool teacher called again! You are so stupid! How hard is it to learn the alphabet! I knew I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance! You are such a disappointment! You can’t even do something that literal babies can do!” Maleficent screamed out in anger making the small girl freeze up in fear.  _

_ “Mommy I didn’t mean to! I’m trying, I promise!” The small girl told Maleficent making her more angry. “You are so weak and annoying! All you ever do is cry! Now get up now!” Maleficent screamed out and the small girl hesitated to get up causing Maleficent to lose it as she slapped the small girl.  _

_ “I said get up now! You ungrateful little brat!” Maleficent screamed out as she began to beat the small girl.  _

**Back In Reality**

“No! Stop it! That hurts! That hurts! Mommy please stop it! Please I’m sorry! I’m sorry mommy! I’ll be smarter! I promise! Please stop!” The small four year old cried out as she thrashed around in her bed. 

April groaned as she was trying to sleep, but she kept hearing noises. April was about to just ignore it when she realized where the noises were coming from as she quickly got out of bed and ran towards Mal’s room.

April immediately filled with so much sadness when she saw the small four old thrashing around and crying out. It was like a knife to the heart hearing her half sister in so much distress and begging for her own mom to stop hurting her.

Her mom was still hurting her even when she was locked away. It was just so horrible. April immediately walked to Mal’s bed as she very gently brought the small girl close to her. “Mal hey it’s okay. She’s gone. She’s not here. You’re safe. I promise. Please wake up Mal,” April told the small girl and sighed in relief when the small girl opened her eyes and immediately clung onto April. 

“Miss April it was so scary! Why does my mommy hate me so much! I never did anything bad to her,” Mal cried out making April feel even more horrible. “I know Mal. Sometimes people are just horrible, but it’s not your fault. Your mommy doesn’t deserve you. What she did to you is just so wrong,” April told the small girl who nodded, but started crying more.

“Miss April I don’t feel good! My tummy hurts and I feel like I’m gonna throw up,” the small girl cried out as she quickly put her hands over her mouth to try and stop herself from throwing up as she quickly tried to get up, but ended up not being able to control herself as she threw up causing her to start crying more.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I can clean it up! I can clean it up! Please don’t be mad!” The small girl cried out as she tried to clean up the throw up in panic while still feeling horrible and sick. April just watched the girl in shock as she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

April quickly snapped out of it as she helped the four year old up and brought her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up, but as soon as she tried to get Mal out of her throw up covered clothes the small girl began to panic.

“Miss April I’m really sorry! Please don’t do this! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!” The small girl cried out hysterically making April fill with more worry and concern as she had no clue what Mal thought was going to happen and she honestly didn’t want to know what horrible things Mal’s mom did to her just for getting sick. 

April just sighed as she tried to focus on her task. “Mal it’s okay. I’m not going to do anything to you. I promise. Mal I’m not mad at you. It was an accident. You didn’t mean to throw up. I just want to help you get cleaned up and out of your gross throw up covered clothes,” April told the small girl, making her calm down a little as she looked at April.

“You’re not gonna hurt me or touch me?” The small girl asked April in shock making April realize what Mal was saying as she immediately felt sick to her stomach just thinking about what Mal’s mom had done to her. 

April just looked at the terrified girl as she suddenly couldn’t hold it in anymore as she ran to the toilet and emptied out her stomach making the small girl worried as she made her way over to April.

“Miss April are you okay,” the small four year old asked April, making her take a deep breath as she hated this. She hated seeing her half sister in so much pain and in fear. And she hated the fact that Mal was worried about her when Mal was the one that had a nightmare, threw up, and had a panic attack. 

And most of all she hated the fact that Mal had just asked her that horrible question. April just quickly wiped off her mouth as she flushed the throw up down and then looked at Mal.

“I’m fine Mal. Now let’s just get you cleaned up and back into bed okay,” April told the small girl who just slowly nodded as she allowed April to help her get cleaned up. When she was done she handed Mal some of the clothes she got from Nick and allowed Mal to change into them.

When Mal finished changing she came back out and got into bed and April immediately placed her hand on Mal’s forehead when she could see Mal looked sick again. April sighed when she realized Mal was burning up as she quickly grabbed the thermometer.

“Alright Mal open,” April told the small girl who looked at the thermometer as she had no clue what it was as she had never seen one before. “What’s that!” Mal screamed out in fear, making April sigh as she looked at the four year old.

“It’s a thermometer Mal. It’s not going to hurt you. It’s just something that will tell me what your temperature is,” April told Mal who nodded in understanding as she allowed April to take her temperature. April sighed when the thermometer beeped and she read the numbers.

“102.5 well you definitely have a fever,” April told the small girl, making her eyes widen in panic. “I can’t! I can’t have a fever! I’m so sorry Miss April!” The small girl cried out as if having a fever was her fault and something that could have been avoided.

“Mal don’t apologize for having a fever. You can’t control it. Now I’m going to be right back. I'm just going to get some medicine to hopefully bring down your fever. Looks like I won’t be at work tomorrow,” April told the small girl making the small girl feel guilty.

“Miss April you don’t have to miss work. It’s okay I can take care of myself that’s what I always do,” the small girl told April who just sighed again she grabbed the medicine and walked over to the small girl.

“No Mal I’m not going to make you take care of yourself! You are four years old! You shouldn’t have to do that! I can miss one day of work it won’t kill me! Besides it will give us some more one on one time since my dad will be out at work and I won’t have to work or do anything for work,” April told the small girl who smiled at the thought.

“Okay Miss April. Do I really have to take that yucky medicine though? I hate it!” The small girl told April who sighed. “Yeah Mal you have to take this, it will help you. Now open up,” April told the four year old who shook her head no. 

“No! I don’t wanna! It tastes yucky! I hate it! I don’t want it!” The small girl cried out and April just sighed as she realized how hard all of this was and she just wanted one easy thing. “Please Mal just take the medicine. It’s going to help you!” April told Mal who just sighed as she finally gave in and took the medicine. 

“Ew! I hated that! I knew it would taste yucky!” The small girl screamed out making April laugh a little at Mal’s reaction as she found it funny and adorable. “Yeah well you’ll be thanking me when you recover quicker. Now try to get some sleep okay. Sleep helps you when you're sick. Night Mal,” April told the small girl as she got up from the bed, but the small girl reached up just as she was falling asleep.

“Night mommy. I love you,” the small girl told April as she fell asleep making April just stare at the small girl in shock as Mal had just called her mommy and told her she loved her. 

After April came out of her shock she smiled as she realized that she liked Mal calling her that even if it did completely shock her at first. “Night Mal I love you too,” April whispered as she kissed the sick girl on her forehead and then left the room.

Once April left Mal’s room she sat down on her couch as she just buried her head in her hands and broke down sobbing as everything that had happened all in one night just flooded her brain making her feel so much more hurt as she realized Mal’s mom did a lot worse than she had originally thought and that just made her so sick to think about.

Mal was such a sweet and innocent little girl she didn’t deserve all the pain and suffering. April just wanted to take it all away. She really wished her dad had known about the baby maybe if her dad had known Mal would have lived with him and never would have had to go through all the suffering that she did. 

April was immediately brought out of her thoughts when she saw the sun was out and she realized she had been thinking about that the whole night. Just as April was about to go check up on the small girl she heard a knock on her door making her groan as she got up and answered the door.

April immediately filled with shock when she saw Sarah at her door looking upset. “Sarah,” April asked the girl in shock and Sarah just looked at her. “What’s going on! You and Nick are hiding something and I want answers!” Sarah told April, making her look at Sarah in shock as she didn’t know what to say to the younger girl. 

April was about to make up an excuse, but before she could do that the small purple haired girl came out as she had thrown up again. “Miss April I threw up again. I’m sorry,” the small girl cried out, making April just sigh as she looked at the little girl. “It’s okay Mal I’ll be there in a second just go change okay,” April told the small girl who nodded. While Sarah was just staring at the small girl in shock.

“Mal is here! What is going on,” Sarah practically screamed out as her brother and April had been acting really secretive lately and now there was a young child in April’s house and it looked like Mal had slept the night. 

“Sarah I’ll explain later, but right now I have to go deal with Mal’s problem,” April told Sarah as she ran back to Mal’s room to go help her leaving Sarah still in shock as she had no clue what was going on, but she wanted answers. 

  
  



	9. Shocking Explanations And Fighting

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The small four year old cried out while April was just cleaning up the throw up and trying not to get frustrated at Mal not for throwing up, but because Mal wouldn't stop crying and screaming every time she threw up.

“Mal for the last time. Stop apologizing for throwing up,” April told the small girl making the four year old nod as she stopped crying, but was still upset. “Are you mad at me,” the small girl asked innocently, making April sigh as she finished cleaning up the throw up.

“No Mal I’m not mad at you,” April told the small girl, making the four year old look at her still not entirely believing her. “are you sure?” Mal asked April, making her sigh again.

“Yes Mal for like the hundredth time. I am not mad at you for throwing up. Now please just try and get some more sleep okay. Sleeping can help when you’re sick. I’ll be right back. I just have to take care of something,” April told the small girl who just nodded as she got back into bed and fell asleep with her new toy that she got from the hospital.

Once April was sure Mal was situated she went back out to talk to Sarah. “Okay seriously what’s going on,” Sarah asked April once April got back from helping Mal. April just sighed as she looked at the young girl. 

“Sarah you really don’t need to worry about anything. What is going on with me and your brother is our business and really doesn’t affect you,” April told Sarah, making Sarah get upset as she thought she and April were back to how it was before, but it seems that clearly wasn’t the case.

“If it’s only your and Nick’s business then why is Mal here! You trust a little kid that you just met a few weeks ago more than you trust me! I’ve known you my whole life literally! You know what I really thought we could be back to how it was before, but you still clearly don’t even care about me!” Sarah screamed out as she was hurting and she was jealous. 

April had always been like a big sister figure to her and it had hurt when April had left and it took a little bit, but things had finally seemed to go back to the way they were before. However now her brother and April were keeping secrets and the only person that seemed to know anything was another little girl.

Sarah knew it was wrong to feel jealous of a preschooler, but she couldn’t help it. Mal seemed to be replacing her. “Sarah, wait! I do care about you! This is just a really complicated situation,” April told the young girl as she really did care for Sarah. 

Sarah was like her little sister. “You’re lying if you really cared about me you would tell me the truth! I’m not a little girl anymore! April just tell me what you’re hiding! It has to do with my brother which means it has to do with me too! And why is Mal here right now!” Sarah screamed out making April get more frustrated as she was dealing with so much right now.

She was in the process of trying to adopt her half sister that she had literally just found out was her half sister, she was also dealing with the fact that her half sister was completely traumatized after being abused and neglected for four years, and now Sarah was making things worse.

“Okay fine! You want the truth! Here’s the truth! Mal’s mom is in jail!” April screamed out making Sarah look at her in shock. “Wait what! What happened!” Sarah asked in shock as she wasn’t expecting April to say that.

“She is in jail for child abuse and neglect,” April told Sarah making Sarah feel horrible as she had no clue what was going on and now that she knew she felt even worse for being jealous of the younger girl. 

“Wait her mom hurt her! Why would her mom do something like that to her. And how did they find out,” Sarah asked April, making April sigh as she started relieving some of the stuff she had witnessed a few weeks ago. 

“I wouldn’t call that monster a mother. She doesn’t deserve to even be called a mother after what she did to Mal. And they found out because that monster kicked her four year old out of her house and Nick and I caught her trying to sleep in a barn. It was horrible she was covered in injuries, shaking, and starving. We tried to help her, but she freaked out and wouldn’t tell us anything,” April told Sarah as tears began to fall as she remembered that awful night.

“Wait is that why Nick came home upset and why you were so frantic and looking for Mal a few weeks ago,” Sarah asked April as she began to put the pieces together. Her brother was upset because he had witnessed a child getting hurt and April was so frantic about finding Mal that day because she wanted to help her.

April just sighed as she nodded. “Yeah after Nick left I managed to get some more information out of her and she admitted to me what that monster would do to her and that’s when I had enough. I couldn’t let that monster keep hurting her, so I immediately reported it, but Mal got upset and took off running which is why I asked you about her that day,” April told Sarah who nodded still trying to take in the information.

“Wait so is that what you and Nick have been hiding about,” Sarah asked April who nodded. “There’s more though and this one is kinda big. Nick and I are in the process of adopting her,” April told Sarah who looked at her in shock.

“Wait what!” Sarah screamed out in shock as she couldn’t believe her own brother wouldn’t tell her something as huge as that. “You mean my brother is going to adopt Mal! How could he not tell me and Michelle!” Sarah screamed out as she felt so betrayed by this information.

“I don’t know why he wouldn’t tell you, but it’s true. Me and Nick are in the process of adopting her. Oh and one more thing I forgot to mention about Mal. She’s not just some random kid she’s um she’s kinda my half sister,” April told Sarah, making her look at April in even more shock.

“Okay what the! Mal is your sister too!” Sara screamed out as she couldn’t believe everything she was hearing. Sarah’s screaming immediately caused the small girl who had just woken up to hear as she came out and looked at April feeling betrayed.

“Shh keep quiet Mal is sleeping in the other room and she’s not feeling well,” April told Sarah who couldn’t control herself anymore. April and her own brother had been keeping so many things from her. 

“I don’t care! How could you not tell me this! You say this doesn’t affect me, but it does! Nick is basically raising me and Michelle! If you two adopt Mal that makes her like my sister! And I can’t believe you never told anyone Mal was your sister!” Sarah screamed out, making April get upset as Sarah just didn’t understand how hard this whole thing had been for her and Nick. 

“Okay well I understand you are upset about this, but what did you want us to do! We were distracted! We just found out a sweet little four year old was getting beat and starved by her own mother! And then to make things worse I find out that only is that innocent child getting beaten and starved by her mother, but that child who was treated that way was my half sister and has the same dad as me! So forgive me for not telling you every single thing that goes on in my life!” April screamed out as she couldn’t help it. All of her stress and frustration just came pouring out. 

“You know who my daddy is and you never told me,” the small girl that had gotten up to ask for some water asked April in a mixture of sadness and betrayal making April freeze as she hadn't noticed that Mal wasn’t sleeping anymore. 

  
  



	10. Is That A Yes Or No?

**Author’s Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you all thought and I hope you continue to enjoy this story because this story is far from over as I have a whole lot more ideas that I’m excited to do.**

“Ugh look what you did Sarah!” April screamed out as she was frustrated and stressed and she just wanted to blame someone else. Sarah just got angry and betrayed as she looked at April. She couldn’t believe April was really trying to blame her right now. 

“Are you serious! You’re blaming me! It’s not my fault you decided to hide things from everyone! I thought you changed, but you clearly didn’t! Good luck explaining to a four year old how you’ve known who her father is and let her live with him without her knowing!” Sarah screamed out as she slammed the door and left in frustration and anger.

April wanted to go after Sarah, but she knew Sarah was right. It was her fault. The truth was she should have told Mal and Mal had every right to know, but for some reason April didn’t like the thought of Mal knowing. 

It probably had to do with the fact that she didn’t like the constant reminder that she had a half sister that she never knew about and that not only did she not know about her, but she didn’t know what horrible things her mom had done to her.

She would rather pretend like Mal wasn’t her half sister and that her dad wasn’t her actual father. It also made things harder because now she has to deal with the constant fear that her father would want custody. 

He is her biological father and technically has more rights than she does, but Mal was already her and Nick’s. The both of them had quickly fallen into the parenting role with Mal and if her dad ever suddenly decided he wanted custody April would probably just die. 

“Mal! I can explain!” April screamed out when she pushed her thoughts away and looked at the little girl as she could see the hurt and betrayed look that Mal was giving her and it was just making her feel so guilty.

“NO! I trusted you Miss. April! How could you not tell me who my daddy is!” The small four year old screamed out making April hold back tears as she tried to pull the small girl close to her but she pulled away.

“Mal please don’t do this!” April told the small girl who just started crying. “I wanna know who my daddy is!” The small four year old screamed out, making April sigh. “Okay fine! Mal my dad is your dad too,” April told the small girl making her look at her in confusion.

“But how can he be your daddy and my daddy! And why didn’t you tell me that he’s my daddy!” The small girl asked April, making her sigh as she knew she was being selfish right now.

“Mal come here,” April told the small girl as she sat down with her on the couch and took a deep breath. “Mal it’s true. My dad is your dad too, but we have different moms. Do you know what that means Mal,” April asked the small girl who shook her head no.

April just laughed a little as she looked at the adorable little girl. “Okay well that means that we are half sisters,” April told the small girl, making her laugh. “You’re funny!” The young four year old screamed out making April laugh as she realized Mal didn’t understand what she was saying.

“It means we have the same dad, but we have different moms, so we are half sisters,” April told the small girl who nodded even though she still didn’t understand. “So you’re my sister,” the small girl asked April, making her hesitantly nod as she knew it was technically true, but for some reason she didn’t like the way Mal called her sister.

The small girl just smiled after that as she hugged April shocking April as Mal had been mad at her just a few minutes ago and now she was smiling and hugging April tightly. “Okay what’s happening,” April asked the small girl in confusion making the girl laugh. 

“I have a big sister! I’ve always wanted a big sister! I’m so happy! But how come you never told me who my daddy was if you knew already,” the small girl screamed out excitedly as she couldn’t believe her luck.

April was her sister and she was happy about that. April just smiled a little as she looked at the little girl trying to ignore the hurt feeling she was getting when Mal called her, her sister even if it was true.

April didn’t understand why that word hurt so much. She loved Mal and she was happy that Mal was in her life, so why did it hurt so much when Mal called her sister. April was interrupted from her thoughts when the small four year old had watched her zone out and got worried as she began to shake her. 

“Miss April! Miss April! Miss April! Miss April please you’re scaring me! Don’t zone out like mommy!” The small girl cried out as April had been zoning out and it reminded her of when her mommy used to zone out and she didn’t know whether or not her mommy was even alive.

“Miss April!!” The small girl cried out again finally snapping April out of her thoughts as she looked at the crying girl. “Oh my gosh Mal! I’m so sorry! I just didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night! I’m so sorry for scaring you! And to answer your question Mal I don’t really know why I didn’t tell you,” April told the small girl making her nod as she hugged her again.

“It’s okay! You just looked like mommy when she had too much of her special drink, so I was scared! I’m glad you’re okay! And Miss April I have a question!” The small four year old told April who just nodded as she looked at Mal.

“What’s your question Mal,” April asked the small girl who gave her an innocent look. “Am I still gonna live with you and Nick,” the small girl asked April, making her smile as she pulled Mal closer.

“Of course Mal. We’re already in the process of doing that. None of this is going to change that and in fact this new information actually helps make this process faster and easier,” April told the small girl making her smile.

“Really! Yay! I have another question!” Mal asked April who laughed again. “Okay and what’s your other question,” April asked Mal who looked at April as she was about to ask her question, but got too scared as she decided not to do it anymore.

“Nevermind! I forgot!” The small girl told April, making her sigh as she was curious what Mal wanted to ask, but she knew better than to push the small girl as Mal had been through a lot and she didn’t want to accidently trigger another bad memory. 

“Okay well if you remember just let me know okay,” April told the small girl who nodded. “Okay I will!” The small girl screamed out as she quickly drifted off on April as she still wasn’t feeling good. April just smiled a little as she ran her fingers through the sleeping girl’s hair. 

April wasn’t a very motherly type of person, but with Mal it was different. Mal was just so adorable and innocent. April just wanted to protect her. Just as April was drifting off as well her door barged open causing her to look up.

“April!” Nick screamed out excitedly as he ran over and hugged her. “Okay not that I don’t love this, but what’s going on,” April asked Nick, making him laugh as he held up the adoption papers. “We just got approved!” Nick screamed out excitedly making April immediately jolt up as she looked at Nick.

“We got approved?” April asked Nick as she couldn’t believe it. Nick just laughed as he ran over and kissed her, making April laugh and kiss back. “Yeah we got approved! We’re officially parents now!” Nick told April excitedly, making her laugh.

“Oh my gosh this is amazing! I can’t believe this!” April screamed out excitedly making Nick laugh. “So about that question from a few weeks ago…” Nick began to say, but got interrupted by April kissing him.

“So is that a yes or a no,” Nick playfully asked April, making her laugh. “It’s a yes!” April told Nick, making him smile and blush. “Wait really!” Nick asked in shock and happiness as he wasn’t expecting April to say yes. 

“Of course it’s a yes it was always a yes I just wanted to mess with you a little bit. Oh but first I really need to go apologize to Sarah I really messed up with her. Can you stay with Mal while I go apologize to Sarah because I may have said some things that I really shouldn’t have said to her,” April told Nick who nodded.

“Yeah of course!” Nick told April, making her nod as she moved Mal carefully to be on Nick as she got up from the couch. 

“Okay great now she isn’t feeling well right now, so make sure she takes her medicine and also she is running a bit of a fever it’s not too worrisome right now, but I want you to call me if it goes above 103 and also…” April’s rambling was interrupted by Nick who started laughing.

“What’s so funny!” April screamed out in annoyance making Nick laugh again. “Oh just how soft you’ve become and how much of a mom you are now,” Nick told April playfully, making her roll her eyes. “I am not soft and I am not a mom! It’s just common sense!” April told Nick as she didn’t want to admit how much Mal was changing her.

Nick just laughed as he hugged April. “Alright whatever you say Ape,” Nick playfully told April, making her playfully roll her eyes as she kissed Nick and then turned to the sleeping four year old as she kissed her forehead. “Bye Mal I’ll be back soon. I love you,” April whispered to the small sleeping girl making Nick laugh again.

“Yeah you’re definitely not soft,” Nick jokingly told April, making her roll her eyes again. “Whatever, but I’m serious you need to be monitoring her fever,” April told Nick who just laughed.

“April I can handle it. I’ve been taking care of my sisters for years now. I think I can handle looking after my new soon to be daughter,” Nick told April, making her smile when she heard what he said.

“Daughter huh wow so this really is happening,” April told Nick who laughed. “Yes it is. We’re doing this!” Nick told April excitedly, making her laugh again.

“Alright well I’ll be right back! I really do need to apologize to Sarah and tell her the amazing news about you and me getting married!” April told Nick, making him smile as he waved goodbye and she left. 

Once April left Nick just smiled as he looked at the sleeping four year old that started to stir. “Where’s mommy?” The small girl slurred out as she was still not fully awake and didn’t know what she was saying. 

Nick just smiled as he looked at the small girl. “April had to go somewhere really quickly, but she’ll be right back,” Nick told the small girl who just nodded as she was still barely awake. 

“Okay daddy I love you,” the small girl slurred out again as she went back to sleep leaving Nick shocked, but yet happy as Mal had called him her dad even though he knew she had no clue that she had said it. 

Nick just smiled as he watched the small girl feeling happy as he began to think about April, Sarah, and Michelle as well. He couldn’t believe that he was finally going to get his dream that he had been dreaming of since he and April first got together in high school.

  
  



	11. Another Hospital Trip And A Big Question

“Mal you have to eat,” Nick told the small girl who had woken up shortly after April left and had thrown up again. Nick was trying to get her to take in some food, but the small girl was refusing.

“No! I’m gonna throw up again!” The small four year old cried out as she pushed the food away making Nick sigh as he couldn’t get her to take down anything, not even water. Just as Nick was going to try again the door opened as April came back in after talking with Sarah who was no longer mad at her as they had made up and Sarah was excited about the engagement.

“Oh thank god you’re home! I need you to get Mal to eat!” Nick told April, making her look over to see the small girl who was refusing the food. “What happened?” April asked in panic as she ran over to the small girl who was crying.

“She threw up a few times and now I can’t get her to take anything down. Not even water because she’s afraid she's gonna throw up again,” Nick told April who nodded as she turned her attention to Mal.

“Mal hey it’s okay. You have to eat,” April told the small girl who started sobbing as she shook her head no. “No! I’m gonna throw up again! I don’t wanna throw up again!” The small girl screamed out as she pushed the food away again.

“I told you! She won’t eat! What do we do? April the doctor said her weight is low already. She can’t afford to not eat right now,” Nick told April, making her nod as she didn’t know what to do.

Normally when a kid was being difficult or not listening all she had to do was yell a little and the kid would listen, but that wouldn’t work with Mal. She couldn’t yell at a child who was as traumatized as Mal was. 

Before April or even Nick could figure out what to do next the small girl grabbed onto her side as she started screaming as loud as she could alerting both of them as they quickly jumped into action.

“Mal! Oh my god! What do we do!” April screamed out in panic causing Nick to quickly pick up the small girl as he looked at April. “We need to get her to a hospital,” Nick quickly told April who just nodded in panic as they quickly rushed to the hospital.

“Ugh what is taking so long! Why won’t they tell us anything! I am getting so sick of this place!” April screamed out, making Nick sigh as he pulled April into a hug after they had been waiting for a few hours for word about Mal.

Before Nick could say anything the doctor came out causing the young couple to quickly run over. “What’s wrong with Mal! Is she okay!” April rambled out nervously making the doctor laugh a little.

“Mal is going to be just fine. That little girl is definitely a fighter. Her appendix had burst, but we were able to remove it right away before it could do too much damage. She’s going to be just fine and she should be back to her normal self within a week or two,” the doctor told April and Nick, making them sigh in relief as Mal was going to be okay.

“Okay good can we see her!” Nick asked the doctor, making him laugh. “Yes of course!” The doctor told the young couple making them quickly make their way to Mal’s room. The small four year old immediately reached up towards them as she was so scared and still loopy.

“Yay you came! I thought you forgot about me!” The small girl cried out as she reached towards April and Nick making them both freeze up for a second as they couldn’t believe Mal thought they would just leave her. “Did she just…” April whispered to Nick, making him nod.

“Yeah I think she did,” Nick told April back, making her watch the terrified little girl in sadness as she couldn’t believe Mal’s mom had treated her so horribly that she thought they would just throw her in a hospital and leave. Before they could say anything though the small girl started crying as she reached towards them.

“Miss April! Nick! I want you!” The small four year old cried out, making them quickly turn their attention back to the small girl as they sat down by her and she laid her head down on April.

“Miss April it hurts,” the small girl cried out, making April sigh as she hated seeing Mal in pain. “I know Mal. It’s okay. You scared us today,” April told the small girl making Mal look up as she looked at April and Nick.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!” The small girl told Nick and April, making April sigh as she looked at Mal trying not to freak out the very fragile little girl. “Mal, how long did you feel pain in your side,” April asked the four year old trying to find out if Mal was hiding her pain or not.

Mal just looked down in fear as she was afraid of April or Nick getting mad at her. “Since Monday I’m really sorry! I was afraid you were gonna get mad at me if I told you, so I didn’t tell you! Are you mad at me for not telling you! I’m really sorry!” Mal told April and Nick as she started crying, making the young couple quickly console the young girl.

“Mal hey it’s okay. April and I aren’t mad at you. We are just worried about you, and we want you to be honest if something is hurting you or making you sick,” Nick told the small girl making April join in when she could tell Mal wasn’t calming down. 

“Yeah Mal, Nick is right. When you don’t tell us what’s wrong then we can’t help you. It’s dangerous to not tell us when you don’t feel right. I promise Mal no matter what you tell us we won’t get mad okay. We are not Maleficent. We would never get mad at you for telling us when you don’t feel right,” April told the small girl making her nod.

“Can I ask you anything too,” the small four year old nervously asked Nick and April making them both nod as they looked at the nervous little girl. “Yeah Mal you can ask us whatever you want to,” Nick told the four year old, making her look at them again not sure if she could believe them.

“Are you sure,” Mal asked the young couple, making them nod again. “Yeah Mal we’re sure. You can ask us anything. We won’t get mad,” April told Mal who nodded as she took a deep breath. 

“Okay if you’re sure!” Mal told April and Nick, making them nod again. “Yeah Mal we’re sure,” both April and Nick told the small girl, making her sigh.

“Okay then am I allowed to call you mommy and daddy?” The small girl nervously asked the couple as she closed her eyes and flinched up right after asking as she was afraid of getting hit for asking. 

  
  



	12. Upgraded To Mommy And Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry for not updating as much. It’s been hard to try and keep up with all of my stories plus my Texting ones and school, but I promise I will try my best to not take as long to update them all. Anyway please let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mal immediately started crying after she asked her question as she was afraid that she upset the two people that were nice to her and took care of her. Mal didn’t want to get sent back to her scary mommy all because she had asked a question she wasn’t supposed to.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ask that! Please don’t get mad and send me back with my scary mommy! I’m sorry!” The small girl cried out hysterically making April and Nick start crying as well just seeing how terrified the small girl was as she was terrified of them sending her away just for asking to call them mommy and daddy. 

They couldn’t believe how horrible Mal’s mother must have treated her for her to really be that terrified just to ask a simple question. “Mal please don’t cry. It’s okay. Hey it’s okay Tiny. We’re not mad at you at all,” April began but the young girl immediately started laughing when April called her Tiny.

“Hehe! You called me Tiny! That’s not my name,” Mal told April as she started giggling as if that was the funniest thing she had ever heard making Nick and April share a look and smile as they loved seeing the small girl happy.

“I know but it fits you! And Mal again you don’t have to be sorry for asking us a question. Now I can’t speak for Nick over here, but I’ve been taking care of you for a little bit now and I think it’s only fair that you repay me,” April playfully told the small girl making Mal start freaking out as she didn’t understand what April was trying to say. 

“I’m sorry Miss April! What is it that I have to do,” The small girl asked April, getting scared, making April smile as she pulled the girl closer. “Well you could repay me by getting rid of that ridiculous name Miss April and you could start calling me by what I am,” April told Mal, making her confused as she still didn’t understand.

“What's that,” Mal asked in her innocent confused voice making April and Nick smile. “Your mommy, so you can repay me by calling me mommy now, but only if you want to,”April told the small girl and laughed when Mal’s little face lit up with joy as she almost jumped up out of the bed.

“Alright Tiny don’t pull out any of those things I don’t feel like having another anxiety attack today,” April playfully told Mal as she stopped Mal from getting up too quickly and ripping her stitches and Ivs that she was on to try and get her nutrients up.

Mal just laughed as she looked at April. “Really! I can call you that word!” Mal screamed out excitedly making April laugh. “Yeah Mal you can,” April told Mal excitedly, making Mal beam with excitement.

“Yay! I love you mommy! You’re the best mommy ever! I love saying mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I have a new mommy that doesn't hurt me! Yay!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she hugged April as tight as she could as she was so happy that April was letting her call her mommy.

April just carefully hugged Mal back as she smiled and tears of joy started to fall down her face as she realized the amazing feeling she was getting when Mal had called her mommy. It felt so right. 

Nick just laughed as he let April have her moment, but he wanted some of that love too as they had adopted Mal together and Mal was technically his daughter now too. He wanted to let April have her time though first considering Mal was her actual half sister and they were closer.

Plus he knew how hurt April had been when she found out the truth about Mal and he thought April needed that to make it better on her. 

“Alright well if we’re on the topic of wanting new names then I think the name Nick is ridiculous too,” Nick playfully told Mal making her look at him in confusion while April shared a look with him and smiled knowing what he was up to. 

“You do?” Mal asked in her confused voice not understanding what Nick was saying either making Nick laugh as he sat down on the other side of Mal putting her in the middle of him and April. 

“Yeah I do and do you know what name that is,” Nick asked Mal, making her smile as she finally put it together as her face lit up and she looked at Nick with hope in her eyes. “Is it daddy?” Mal asked in excitement, but also nervously as she was afraid of being wrong and getting hurt.

Nick just laughed as he hugged Mal. “Yeah Mal! I think that name fits way better what do you think,” Nick playfully told Mal, making Mal laugh excitedly as she finally had a daddy and he was someone that loved her.

“Yay! I get to call you daddy! I have a daddy and a nice mommy now! This is the bestest day eber!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making April and Nick laugh as they hugged Mal again pulling her close to them.

Once Mal was asleep April smiled as she looked at Nick while running her fingers through Mal’s hair. “You know it’s weird. I never imagined myself as a mom, but now I can’t imagine myself without being her mom,” April told Nick as she continued to play with Mal’s hair while the small girl slept. 

Nick just smiled as he looked at April. “Yeah she really has changed our lives huh. And I agree who would have thought someone that hated kids would become a dance teacher and a mom,” Nick playfully told April, making her roll her eyes. 

“I never said I hated kids! I loved Sarah and Michelle,” April told Nick back, making him laugh as he remembered all their conversations in high school. Everytime Nick would bring up a future and kids, April used to roll her eyes and tell him they were gonna be too famous for kids. 

“Yeah but that was different. You and I were dating and you had to get along with my sisters,” Nick told April, making her roll her eyes as she didn’t want to start a huge argument again. That was part of the reason their plans failed.

They couldn’t agree on what they wanted for the future at the time and it led to April deciding she couldn’t do it anymore and broke up with him over text because she thought it would be easier. April didn’t want a reminder of that. 

“Whatever that was before. And I was young get over it. Now can we just let it go and talk about something else? I'm honestly exhausted with everything that happened today and I really don’t feel like relieving the past,” April told Nick trying to change the subject, but also being true as she was exhausted from all the drama with her and Sarah to Mal getting severely sick.

It was a lot to handle and she really couldn’t do a fight right now over something from four years ago. Nick just nodded as he saw April struggling to stay awake when he could tell she was tired but she didn’t want to stop watching Mal.

“Yeah you’re right. April get some sleep. Your eyes keep fluttering right now. We can talk in the morning when you and Mal wake up. Night Ape,” Nick told April who was barely awake at this point as she just nodded and then drifted off still clinging onto Mal protectively.

Nick just smiled as he watched April and Mal sleep peacefully. Once he was sure they were safe Nick ended up drifting off to sleep as well. Just as Nick was almost out completely he heard Mal start to stir as she started screaming and crying.

  
  



	13. Passing Time While Stuck In A Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t really know Nick’s last name because I don’t think they ever really mentioned his last name and I can’t find anything online either, so I just picked a random last name, so his last name is going to be Miller in this since I needed him to have a last name for this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought.

“Mal! Hey Mal it’s okay. It’s okay,” Nick called out to the small girl as she opened her eyes and immediately started sobbing as she had another nightmare getting the attention of April who woke up as she looked around in confusion before remembering where she was.

“What’s wrong with Mal,” April asked Nick who just gave her a look of “I don’t know'' as he continued to try and calm down the sobbing little girl. “Mal hey sweetie what’s wrong,” April asked the small girl in her most gentle voice causing the little girl to look up at her as she released herself from Nick and clung onto April as she continued to sob. “I had a scawy dweam again,” the small girl cried out as she continued to cling to April and cry.

“Aw Mal it’s okay. Shh you’re safe it’s okay tiny,” April told the young girl as she ran her fingers through Mal’s purple hair in comfort causing the little girl to start calming down as her sobs downgraded to silent tears until she ended up crying herself back to sleep.

April and Nick both just started crying as their hearts were breaking so much just seeing their baby girl in so much suffering and they couldn’t do much to help her which was just killing them as they just wanted to take all her suffering away.

Maleficent had caused her baby’s pain and suffering and she was the reason Mal had cried herself to sleep. It made April fill with so much rage the more and more she thought about what that evil psychopath had done. 

April had absolutely no remorse for that monster. She was not Mal’s mother, she was just Mal’s creator, but Mal belonged to April and Nick. She had always been theirs. Nick just sighed as he watched the way April was looking at Mal as she was just running her fingers through the sleeping girl’s hair. 

He could tell she was deep in thought as she wouldn’t take her eyes off the sleeping little girl. “Ape are you okay,” Nick asked April who immediately snapped out of her trance as she looked at Nick.

“I hate that monster that did this to her. I hope she dies a slow and painful death. She deserves it for what she did to such an adorable, innocent, sweet little baby who has never done anything except spread love and happiness,” April told Nick as she knew it was wrong to wish death upon people, but she didn’t care.

Nick nodded in agreement as he didn’t agree to wishing death upon people, but seeing how broken his little girl looked he couldn’t help, but completely agree with April. Mal didn’t deserve what that monster did to her and that monster deserved to suffer as well for what she did.

“I know April me too, but let’s not focus on that. She’s gone now. We’re here now and we’re not going anywhere,” Nick told April as he sat by her and pulled her close in comfort making April laugh as she nodded.

“Yeah you’re right. You always know how to make things better. That’s why I love you so much,” April told Nick causing him to blush a little as he laughed. “Of course and I love you too! I can’t wait to make it official in marriage,” Nick told April making her laugh as she nodded.

“Me too! And I can’t wait for you to become Nick Dibrina,” April playfully told Nick, making him laugh as he looked at his fiance. “Dibrina?” Nick asked April, making her laugh as she nodded again.

“Of course you didn’t actually think I would take your last name did you,” April playfully told Nick causing them both to start laughing as they fell back into their playful bantering again. “Well I was kind of hoping,” Nick playfully told April back, making her laugh as she ruffled his hair.

“Aw don’t worry I think you’ll enjoy being a Dibrina,” April playfully told Nick back making him laugh before getting serious.

“Okay enough playing around is that actually what you want though,” Nick asked April as he knew they were playing around, but he wanted to know if April really wanted him to take her last name or not or if she was just playing around to pass time while they were stuck with Mal at the hospital.

April just sighed as she looked at Nick as she realized she had been playing around earlier, but now that she thought about it she did kind of like the idea of keeping her last name especially considering Mal technically had her last name since Mal was her half sister and she had adopted her.

“I don’t know. I mean I never really thought about it, but now that I have I mean I guess yeah. Besides there is no way I am going to become a Miller!” April told Nick, making him laugh as he looked at his fiance again.

“What’s wrong with being a Miller,” Nick told April, making her laugh. “Do you know how generic that name is. Besides April Miller just doesn’t sound right,” April told Nick making him laugh a little.

“Yeah but Mal Miller sounds cuter than Mal Dibrina,” Nick told April, making her roll her eyes a little as she smiled getting an idea. “That may be true, but shouldn’t we show her that you don’t always have to take the man’s last name,” April told Nick, making him sigh as he knew April was making a good argument.

“Well yes,” Nick began, but didn’t get to finish as the small girl started to stir as she opened her eyes. “Mommy and daddy wa you taw bow,” the small girl asked the young couple, making them stop their argument as they looked at the little girl getting an idea.

“We were just talking about whose last name we should go with,” April told the small girl, making her laugh as she looked at her silly new parents. “Hehe das siwy!” Mal told the two as she started laughing making them all start laughing as the small girl’s happiness was contagious and they couldn’t help it.

“Yes it is, but it’s also important. Oh wait I got it! We should let Mal pick,” Nick told April excitedly, making her look at Nick like he was crazy as he wanted to leave such an important decision on a little girl.

“Nick she’s a child,” April told Nick, making him laugh as he watched the little girl that was playing around with her dragon. “Yeah I know, but it’s her last name too and it will show that she really has a say and a part in this family,” Nick told April making her smile a little as she realized that was true.

“Alright yeah you’re right. We can let Mal decide,” April told Nick who nodded as April picked up Mal carefully and placed her in her lap, so Mal could look at them. “Okay Mal now I know this may sound silly, but we need help and we figured our little helper could help us out. Do you want to be our little helper,” April told Mal making her tiny face light up in excitement as she nodded.

“Yes! Wa do I do!” The small girl cried out excitedly making April and Nick laugh as they both looked at the little girl. “Okay well Mal we are trying to decide whether we should be the Millers or the Dibrinas now Mal we want you to pick for us,” Nick told the small girl making the little girl smile as she put on her thinking face making the two adults have to hold back a laugh at how cute Mal looked when she was trying to think.

“Got it!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making the young couple laugh as they couldn’t contain it anymore. “You did! What did you pick,” April asked Mal, who smiled as she pointed to April.

“I wike Dabwina!” The small girl told the others, making April smile in victory as she high-fived Mal. “Ha take that! Girl power! Don’t worry you’ll like being a Dibrina,” April told Nick, making him laugh at how adorable he found April to be when she was celebrating and he had to admit it was different, but he did find it cute how happy Mal and April got at the idea of keeping their last name.

And April was right about his last name being pretty generic. “Alright yeah you win. We’ll be the Dibrinas. Well now that we settled that we should probably start planning the actual wedding,” Nick told April, making her groan a little bit as she pulled Mal close to her on the bed again and cuddled up next to her.

Making the small girl look over at Nick who was about to keep talking as she was trying to enjoy her show, but her new daddy wouldn’t stop talking. “Daddy shh! Me and Mommy aw watching Dwagins!” The small girl told Nick, making him laugh as April joined in siding with Mal.

“Yeah Nick, Mal and I are watching Dragons. We can talk about this another time,” April told Nick, making him laugh again as he joined in as well, getting comfortable next to them as they all just sat cuddled up together watching Dragon Tales on Mal’s tablet just enjoying their family time. 

“Yeah you’re right, but when we get home we’re definitely gonna talk about it,” Nick told April who just laughed as she kissed him. “Yes we will but for now we should just focus on getting home,” April told Nick who nodded in agreement as he knew she was right.

“Yeah you’re right. I can’t wait to get out of here,” Nick told April who nodded as she ran her fingers through the sleepy girl’s hair as Mal was still awake but barely. “Yeah me too,” April told Nick.

  
  



	14. She's What!

“And she’s asleep again,” April playfully told Nick, making him laugh a little as he got closer to her. “It appears she is,” Nick playfully told April back, making them both laugh. “Well what should we do to pass the time,” April asked Nick, making him blush as he leaned into her and April laughed and followed.

“Well we could always,” Nick began, but was stopped by April who had started to kiss him making him blush as he kissed back. They were both so into their romantic moment that they didn’t even notice that the small girl had started to stir and was now awake. 

“Ewwww! Yucky!” Mal called out in disgust causing both April and Nick’s eyes to widen in shock as they both immediately pulled away in embarrassment. “Mal you’re up,” April quickly told the small girl hoping to distract her and change the subject.

It didn’t seem to work though as Mal just fake gagged. “You yucky,” Mal told the young couple, making April and Nick feel very uncomfortable as they had been waiting to do that until after Mal had fallen asleep for this exact reason.

“Mal we were just um…” April began trying to think of an excuse and Nick quickly joined in as well hoping to help back her up. “Yeah we were just um,” Nick began as well trying to help, but he was saved when the door opened as the nurse entered.

“Am I interrupting anything? I was just coming to check up on the little patient,” the nurse told the young couple as she could tell something was off with them, but that wasn’t her job. “Nope everything is fine. Go ahead,” April quickly told the nurse just wanting out of the uncomfortable situation she was in before.

April and Nick both wanted to scream though when Mal didn’t get the memo as she just smiled at the nurse. “Dey wew kissing! An I dink they wew twing to eat each other,” the young girl told the nurse, making the nurse laugh at the innocent little girl while both April and Nick were turning red from embarrassment as they couldn’t believe Mal actually had said that to the nurse.

“Oh I see well maybe I should come back then,” the nurse told the small girl and April and Nick both nodded in agreement as they were already way too embarrassed at this point. “Alright well I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll be back later,” the nurse quickly told everyone as she quickly left not wanting to cause anything.

As soon as the nurse left April turned to the naive little girl that was playing with her dragon oblivious to what she had just done. “Okay Mal we have to talk about something,” April told the small girl who immediately put down her dragon as she filled with panic. She noticed that tone of voice that was the tone that her old mommy used to use when she did something bad.

“Did I do somefing bad I sowy! I no me to! Pwease no owie!” Mal cried out as tears started to fall from fear again. “Mal it’s okay we’re not mad at you and you know we would never hurt you,” Nick told the small girl as both him and April pulled her close to them as they forgot how sensitive Mal was and they were feeling horrible for scaring her.

“You not,” Mal asked in shock and the young couple both just nodded sadly as they hated having to explain that to the innocent little girl. 

“No Mal we’re not but Mal there is something that we need to talk about. Mal you know there are some stuff that we share and some stuff that we keep private. Mal you can’t tell people about personal stuff like what you told that nurse. That is something that should be kept private okay,” April explained to the small girl hoping that Mal will learn her lesson.

Mal just looked at April in confusion though as she didn’t understand why she couldn’t share stuff like that. “Otay bu why,” Mal asked April, making her sigh as she knew this was going to be more difficult than she had hoped for.

“Because Mal it’s embarrassing and we don’t embarrass family okay,” April told Mal and sighed in relief when Mal nodded in understanding as she finally seemed to get it. “Otay!” Mal told April as she went back to watching her show.

“Alright well crisis averted,” April playfully told Nick, making him laugh as they all watched TV on Mal’s tablet again as they didn’t have anything else to do. Mal was being discharged soon anyway since they had been there for a few days now and Mal was recovering well.

“Hey sorry to interrupt but I was working on the discharge papers and I noticed something that I thought might be off. You said she was 4 correct,” the nurse asked the young couple as she came back into the room making April and Nick look at each other in concern before nodding in agreement.

“Um yeah why?” April asked the nurse not understanding what was going on, but she was starting to worry a little. “Just because according to her birth certificate she’s only 2 but she’s turning 3 very soon,” the nurse told April and Nick, making them both look at her in shock.

“What! How is that even possible,” April asked the nurse in shock as last time she had checked Mal was four and definitely not two. Mal wasn’t as advanced as a four year old, but she was way more advanced than a two year old there was no way Mal was only two but now this nurse was telling her otherwise. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but according to her birth certificate she’s only 2. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t record something wrong when working on the paperwork and I discovered that,” the nurse told April who just nodded still in shock.

“You’re sure she’s only 2,” April asked the nurse as she was still having a hard time trying to process it. “According to her birth certificate yes, but she is turning 3 soon,” the nurse told April and Nick who just nodded still in shock.

“Okay thank you for telling us,” April told the nurse who nodded as she left. Once the nurse left, April just looked at Nick as was starting to freak out. She had no clue how to deal with a toddler. A preschooler she could handle, but not a toddler.

“Mal,” April called out, getting the oblivious toddler’s attention as she looked up from her show. “Yes mommy,” the small girl asked April, making her sigh. “Why did you say you were 4?” April asked the newly discovered two year old as Mal had told her she was four when that was clearly not true.

April wasn’t mad at the toddler, but she did want to know why Mal lied about her age. “Mommy sa so,” the small girl told April who just nodded. “That monster told you that you were 4?” April asked the toddler who smiled and nodded as she went back to watching her favorite show.

“April her mom clearly lied to her,” Nick told April after a few seconds of awkward silence as they were both trying to process the information. “Yeah but why would she do that?” April asked not understanding why that monster had to lie to Mal about her own age.

April already despised Mal’s creator, but hearing that she lied to her about her own age too was making her despise that monster more and more. What kind of person lies about their child’s age. 

“Who knows why that monster does anything,” Nick told April who nodded as she knew Nick was right. 

“Oh god well what do we do now! How do you even look after a toddler,” April started rambling out in panic making Nick laugh as he found April’s reactions to be hilarious. “April a preschooler and a toddler are not that different. And besides we’ve been looking after Mal for some time now, so why does anything have to change,” Nick told April trying to ease her worries even though he knew that there was a pretty big difference between a two year old and a four year old, but he didn’t want to tell her that.

“Okay yeah you’re probably right,” April told Nick as she began to calm down. “Yeah and you know it makes more sense,” Nick told April who just looked at him in confusion not understanding what he was getting at. 

“What does?” April asked Nick who just laughed as he looked at the toddler that was still just playing on the tablet happily and oblivious to everything around her. “Her age being wrong. I always thought she seemed younger than her age and it’s because she actually was,” Nick told April who nodded as she had to admit she had thought the same.

“I guess you’re right about that,” April told Nick who just laughed as they packed up their bags since they were being discharged finally. “Yeah well we have a toddler now,” Nick playfully told April, making her laugh as she helped Mal change, so they could leave.

“I guess we do. Well this is about to get more interesting,” April playfully told Nick back, making him laugh as they signed out and got in the car. “Oh yeah we’re definitely in for some fun new challenges,” Nick playfully told April back, making her laugh.

“Yeah but at least we’re going home,” April told Nick back, making him laugh as he nodded in agreement as they both knew that they were definitely in for some harder challenges, but they were ready for this and they were happy to finally be going home. 

  
  



End file.
